


Choosing

by theliloleme



Series: A Fallen Angel and the King of Nothing [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliloleme/pseuds/theliloleme
Summary: Choosing each other





	Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> Need more Thorkyrie fics in my life. Inspired by [this](https://im-gay-for-valkyrie.tumblr.com/post/169484523218/i-have-this-headcanon-that-thor-thinks-consent-is) post. Challenge: to put out a Thorkyrie fic every day until Infinity War. Day One: Complete.

**Choosing**

 It was his kindness for his people and his consideration for everyone that appealed to her. She’d hooked up with many people on Saakar, most in a depressing cocktail of drunken stupor and loneliness. People take. People took from her and she from them, until all they were, was a means to an end. Something to fill the night with, other than the black desolation of despair.But with Thor, well he was different. When he first fought the Hulk he didn't lead with his fists like the warriors of Old Asgard, he tried to reason with the monster. In vain,yes. But at least he tried. He carefully considered his every option before he acted for the good of his people. If he didn't know an answer, he'd find someone who did. Things started to change when she realised that he put his people's comfort and safety before his own. 

They’d gone to the zoo and when Thor saw the snakes he’d laughed out loud in glee and clapped with delight like a little boy before collecting himself and glancing at her sideways and blushing. She didn’t have the restraint to hold back her smile at his eagerness to hold them. She was surprisngly having a good time. Normal was nice. He’d asked permission to hold her hand after that. And she’d looked at him completely confused because she wasn’t used to this. She was used to people taking from her without a second thought. He asked again and it dawned on her. His complete consideration for her feelings. Her heart stopped for a moment in utter shock before it soared. Not even her Pegasus had taken her that high. She tells herself that she’s way too old to feel like this, to act like this. That young love is meant for the unbroken. But the way he looks at her so beeseching with boundless hope, she finds herself nodding. And that’s how they end up holding hands, in the Central Park zoo, like it’s a completely normal date. It floors her. His eternal faith in the good of people, despite having seen the absolute worst. He’d forgiven Loki, who by all accounts had committed countless of high treason and yet Thor still found it in himself to truly love his brother. Valkyrie didn’t know if she could do that. She’d been mercilessly trained by her commanding officer, and was taught kindness and weakness walked hand-in-hand with failure. Thor was different. He was kind and he was gentle, with her and with his people. Where Odin ruled by commanding authority and fear, Thor ruled by empathy and compassion. He was just so good. Valkyrie has never met anyone like him.

He was terrified. From the moment he asked her to go to the zoo, he was terrified. She was a Valkyrie. An elite warrior of Asgard and he was the spoilt princeling who nearly started a war solely for pride. He was never meant to rule. He would’ve gladly handed the reigns to someone else, if there had been anyone else to consider. His siblings ran on the dangerous side of the insanity line, he couldn’t leave Asgard to them. Countless times, he thought of running away. Of doing exactly what she did. Being brave enough to cut and run, when everything was toxic, was an act of heroism. Saving yourself was no less heroic than saving others. He’d admired the Valkyrior since before he could remember. And seeing an actual Valkyrie, was more than he could ever dream. She was so strong and intelligent. She managed to befriend Hulk of all people which spoke volumes about her. She sarcastic and hilarious. He often found himself laughing uproariously at most of things she said. He was so utterly smitten with her. He’s never felt this way about anyone. He was always the charmer, always knew what to say to have the maidens blushing, knew just the right buttons to push to get them to let him start courting after them. But she was different. She made the heat rise in his cheeks and his heart start to flutter. He was a damsel in distress waiting for her to save him from his misery and he loved every second of it.

He’d asked for her hand, and his heart had hammered in his chest. She looked at him with a frown on her face, confusion dancing in her eyes. His stomach filled with lead. She was probably looking for an out. She was too good for him and he knew it. Of course she’d humoured his stupid request to go out, she was the protector of the throne. The awful thoughts swirled around his head until he was dizzy. He almost missed it. The nod. And everything changed. He was soaring amongst the birds in the sky, perhaps even the stars in the heavens. His smile was so wide, he was sure he’d crack his face. He gently reached for her hand, carefully watching her every movement to check if she was really ok with it, and ready to pull away if she wasn’t. He caressed down her palm and intertwined his fingers with hers. And that’s how they walked for the rest of the day. Him with a huge grin, and slight blush in his cheeks, hand in hand with one of the most incredible people he’d ever met.

They spent more time together after that. Training, talking, they’d worked their way up from holding hands, to leaning against each other, to caressing each other’s faces, once in a while. He liked to press quick kisses to her hands, before leaving her to attend to his Kingly duties, just to see the softness in her eyes. She liked to caress his jawline and run her fingers over his beard. It may not seem like much but to them each little touch is everything. Thor always asks her permission before he does anything. Not because she could potentially kill him if he did anything remotely that she didn’t like, but because that’s how it’s supposed to be when an Asgardian maiden is courted. Thor is a gentleman. A literal King amongst men. He’ll admit that he’s rushed things before, with the maiden’s consent of course, when he was younger and impulsive, but in this he couldn’t, wouldn’t, risk pushing. It was far too valuable. She’d held his heart from the minute he’d met her. Something in him knew with utter certainty that this was his person. He’ll be content as long as she just allows him in her presence. Everything else is just a bonus, a request of Goddess, for her to deny or accept at her will.

It was just after their training session, when the next progression in their courtship was made.When they’d practically flopped in the meadow in pure exhaustion. They’d rolled over into their backs and pointed out the shapes in the clouds and laughed at each one. A wave of happiness had passed in between them. Valkyrie had rolled over to him and propped herself on her elbows chewing a piece of grass, and smirking. She ran one of her hands over his cheek and he turned to press a kiss to it. He lifted one of his hands to brush the strand of hair that had fallen onto her cheek, behind her ear. He returned to run his fingers gently over her cheek bone. Her eyes lit up with genuine happiness.

"May I kiss you?" he requested softly.

He didn’t know why he was whispering, it seemed right. This moment was sacred and had to be treated with tenderness so as not to break the magic. Her smile was slow and steady, lightly warming up before blessing her face with its beauty. She leaned forward gradually in reply. Their lips met halfway. Soft and slow, sweet and gentle. It was perfect. Their lips meeting over and over again in sweet,light kisses. They pulled apart, breathing heavily from the emotions. He pressed his forehead to hers, wanting to be close to her. She closed her eyes and gave a quiet sigh, surrendering herself to the moment. This was it. She wasn’t falling for him. They were flying, together. She was making a conscious fully formed decision. She was choosing him. He chose her from the beginning. Her heart finally gave up its reluctance and wove itself into his. The world tilted on its axis, and there they were. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on [tumblr](https://theliloleme.tumblr.com/) so we can chat.


End file.
